Moon
Moon is a recurring character in Cobra Kai. She is introduced as Yasmine's best friend and for a time was Hawk's girlfriend. Moon (whose full name is not known) is the first LGBT major character in The Karate Kid franchise, based on her appearance with her girlfriend Piper in the episode Pulpo. Early Life Moon was raised in Encino Hills and attends West Valley High School. Her parents are wealthy and are open-minded enough that her mother gave her marijuana for her birthday. Cobra Kai Season 1 Moon was a passenger in Yasmine's car, along with Samantha LaRusso, when Yasmine crashed into the Firebird belonging to Johnny Lawrence. She, like her friends, was terrified when Lawrence demanded the girls exit the car and shouted that Yasmine should drive off. Yasmine, Moon, and Samantha hosted a pool party at the LaRusso house on the last day of summer, and Moon filmed a classmate flipping into the water and cheered him on, until Daniel arrived home and demanded that everyone leave. That evening, Moon talked with Yasmine and Samantha about arriving to school the next day and briefly recalled the hit-and-run incident. Moon, along with Yasmine and Samantha, attended the Halloween dance dressed as Laker girls and quietly mocked Aisha at the refreshment table while Samantha and Kyler briefly left. She and Yasmine sent around a cruel meme comparing Aisha to a pig, much to their schoolmates' amusement. Yasmine and Moon went to a concert together and disinvited Samantha, having believed a lie in which Kyler claimed that Samantha performed fellatio on him in a movie theater and considered herself superior to Yasmine and Moon. The latter two smoke weed in Moon's car and accidentally draw Lynn, a homeless woman, to them via eye contact. Moon, Yasmine, Kyler, and his friends planned to host Yasmine's birthday celebration at a lake but arrive to find it crowded and with people whom Yasmine would have never invited. Moon sees Hawk in the crowd, is immediately attracted to him, and rushes to join him, claiming that she wanted a beer despite Yasmine's reminding that they had their own. Over the course of the night, Moon and Hawk begin kissing, and she apologizes to Aisha for her cruelty at the Halloween dance. When Yasmine demands that the two of them leave, Moon refuses and watches in silence as Aisha takes revenge on Yasmine by giving her a front wedgie. Moon attended the fiftieth annual All-Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament with Demetri and cheered on Hawk. Her admiration of Hawk's looks led Demetri to reconsider taking lessons from Cobra Kai. It is currently unknown how she reacted to Hawk's disqualification for the illegal contact to Robby Keene in the semi-finals. Season 2 She dates Hawk for a time but after Hawk turns for the worse and beats up his former friend, Demetri, she has enough of his corruption and dumps him as she cannot stand dating a bully. While it is unknown if she and Yasmine are friends following the events of the party, it can be implied that Moon is still friendly with her. While video chatting with Sam she tells her to come to hr house for a party. During the party Hawk tries to flirt with a girl named Piper to make Moon jealous, but it turns out that the girl is Moon's girlfriend, shocking Hawk. When the school brawl between Cobra Kai and Miyagi-Do Karate occurs the next day Moon asks "come on guys can't we all just get along"? However she then screams and moves away when a Cobra Kai student and Miyagi-Do student nearly run into her while fighting. Personality Moon is sweet and personable. She has an overall hippie / new age vibe, both in her fashion sense and her personal beliefs. During the first season she was complicit in Yasmine's bullying, but in the episode Different but Same she turns over a new leaf. In season two she rejects bullying (which causes her to dump Hawk) and tries her best to get people to be friends. For example, she invites everyone to her end-of-summer party, including her recent ex-boyfriend as well as several other people from Cobra Kai and Miyagi-Do who blatantly dislike each other. During the school brawl in No Mercy she briefly interjects herself, asking the combatants why they cannot just get along. Appearances Cobra Kai, season one * Ace Degenerate * Strike First * Esqueleto * Cobra Kai Never Dies * Counterbalance * Different but Same * Mercy Cobra Kai, season two * Mercy Part II * Fire and Ice * All In * Lull * Pulpo * No Mercy Category:Characters Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT